phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Rag Rappy
: "'Rag Rappy, native creature, lives on the surface of Ragol. Timid, but aggressive when defending its territory... Don't assume you've killed them when they fall.' They have a tendency to play dead when they're hurt." : — Elly and Calus in VR Temple Alpha Rag Rappy, one of Phantasy Star Online's iconic mascots, is a monster native to the Forest Area, but it also appears in the VR Temple areas. Its Temple incarnation is slightly stronger than its relative at home. Very rarely, a Rag Rappy may be replaced by an Al Rappy in the forest or a Love Rappy in the VR Temple. In the Ultimate difficulty, Rag Rappy will be replaced by El Rappy. General Data Characteristics Rag Rappy is a large, flightless bird that roams lush, heavily wooded areas. Atop the Rag Rappy's head are dark colored antennae with pink feathered tips and a purple beak. Its feathers are colored bright yellow with a white underbelly. At the edge of its wings is a small palm with three claws. Rag Rappy only have three toes per foot, two of which are forward facing and one in the back. Rag Rappy are social creatures that tend to travel in flocks. When they feel safe and secure in their surroundings, they chirp happily among themselves, bobbing their heads and wagging their tails. Like all rappies, when knocked out, Rag Rappies will fall to the ground and after a certain amount of time, or once Hunters have moved outside their proximity range, they will rise up and run off into the distance. Activity Patterns Rag Rappy are timid, yet territorial creatures by nature. When their territory is trespassed, all rappies in the flock will attempt to peck their target until the enemy either leaves or is killed. However, being the shy creatures that they are, when they are attacked from a distance or severely injured, they will either attempt to flee or, if the target is close enough that the bird believes that there is no chance of escaping, play dead. If the player waits patiently or feigns leaving the area, the rappy will attempt to sneak away. At this point, if the player hits the rappy before it can escape, there will be a chance it will drop an item or meseta. Special Drops Dreamcast versions Ep. 1&2 version Forest Area Rag Rappies may also drop the Rappy's Wing for any Section ID in any difficulty it appears in the Forest Area. VR Temple Area Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Monster Cards in PSO Episode III Rag Rappy has obtainable cards in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. They can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining them will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. Fun Facts *The Rag Rappy started out in the Phantasy Star series as the first enemy to appear at the beginning of Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom known as Chirper. It reappeared in Phantasy Star IV: End of the Millenium, where it was named Rappy for the first time. It remains one of the consistent staples of the Phantasy Star franchise. *In Phantasy Star Online, there was a scrapped monster part of the rappy family that would have been a further homage to Phantasy Star IV. King Rappy, similar to Rag Rappy, would have had the same yellow colored plumage, but around its neck would have been a ring of orange feathers and a small horn protruding from its beak.Phantasy Star Online Episodes I & II Materials Collection References Category:Phantasy Star Online Episode 1 Monsters